Number Found
by boldcastiel
Summary: Castiel Novak, aged 22 and attending KU as a Bachelor of English finds the number of one Dean W. in his new second-hand hoodie pocket. They meet up and hit off.


Castiel sighed as he went through the pockets in his new hoodie. Well, new to him. He'd gotten it that morning, as well as several pairs of slightly too big jeans and a few plain tee-shirts. His only sister, Anna, had dropped them off to him that morning. Being in college was hard; Castiel barely had enough to pay his rent and feed himself, let alone buy clothes for himself. And, of course, his body had only decided to start growing now. Checking the other pocket, Castiel pulled out a scrap of people. On it, a number was scribbled, as well as a name; Dean W. The sheet of paper looked fairly new, and Castiel couldn't help but be curious as to who this Dean W. was. It even had the Lawrence area code. Shoving the hoodie into his washing machine and turning it on, Castiel wandered back to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed. Something in him was nagging him to call, but if he did, and this Dean answered, what would he say? What if he was some old, murdering creep? Pulling out his laptop, Castiel decided to run a quick search on him.

Twenty minutes later, Castiel was positive he has the right Dean. Dean Winchester, aged 24, attending the University of Kansas School of Engineering. His number matched, and so did his name, or what he had of it. Picking his phone up from where he had thrown it, Castiel decided he had nothing to lose. He typed out a quick text.

**Hi, is this Dean Winchester?**

Before he could back out, he hit send. He saved the number under just 'Dean W.' for now, until he was sure that it was this Dean Winchester. He went back to his laptop, looking at the photos of the man. He was gorgeous; the photos were of excellent quality, but still didn't manage to capture all of Dean's apparent beauty. He could see green eyes and somewhat feminine lips. His face was almost perfectly proportioned, and Castiel thought he could easily be a model. With a little more digging, Castiel found he was on the cheer squad, and several videos later, he seriously did hope this number belonged to the man he was now currently trying to find on Facebook.

Nearly an hour later, Castiel's phone buzzed. Eagerly, he grabbed it, reading the message.

**yeah who is this?**

Castiel had to think about his reply, so he didn't sound too creepy.

**My name is Castiel Novak. I found your number in a hoodie my sister got for me from a secondhand shop in town. I noticed you had the Lawrence area code in your number and did a little research.. found you. Sorry for being a creep.**

Not too creepy, right? Castiel sent it, and Dean replied back within five minutes.

**oh haha it's cool man. are you in lawrence as well?**

Castiel bit his lip. Dean seemed nice. Maybe he just felt sorry for him because he had secondhand clothing. Shrugging to himself, he replied.

**Yeah, I attend KU. I'm doing a Bachelor of English.**

Castiel didn't really know why he tacked on why he was at KU at the end, but at least that would give them something to talk about. If he was honest, he wanted to get to know Dean more.

**that's cool. i'm doing mechanical engineering, at ku as well**

Castiel got another text before he could even start his reply.

**this might sound weird, but do you wanna meet up? i know a great bar we can go to**

It wasn't like Castiel has anything else to do at the moment, and he did want to meet Dean..

**Sure. When do you want to meet up?**

That was casual enough, right? Okay, so maybe Castiel hasn't been laid in a while, and Dean was a hot guy, who he was desperately hoping was interested in guys and maybe having sex with him, but whatever. That isn't important.

**i got time off now, if that's cool?**

**Now is great. Send me the address and I'll meet you there?**

Dean quickly sent through the address, and Castiel did not squeal. At all. Quickly, he made himself look presentable and headed out to climb into the one thing more expensive than his laptop or his rent; his car. The 1969 Volvo P1800 was his pride and joy, alongside his Bachelors degree, of course. So maybe it was an ugly green with a red leather interior and a ridiculously long bonnet, but whatever. Castiel loved it. He wouldn't part with it for the world. He vaguely hoped Dean had an interest in classic cars as he drove to The Roadhouse, the name of the bar Dean had given him. He'd driven past it a few times before, but had never been inside. It didn't take long to reach his destination, and he pulled up beside a gorgeous black 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

Climbing out of his car, he noticed a man leaning against the Impala, his back to him. Castiel wanted to talk to him about his vehicle, but Dean was most likely inside, waiting for him. Pulling out his phone, he texted him to say he was here, and was surprised when the phone of the man who owned the Impala vibrated. Said man, who must be Dean, pulled out his phone, read the message, and turned to look at Castiel.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "You Cas Novak?"

Castiel flushed the nickname; Cas (or Cassie, to his hatred) was what normally only Gabriel, one of three elder brothers, called him.

"Uh, yeah. You are clearly Dean Winchester," Castiel said, moving away from his car. "And this beautiful machine is clearly yours."

Dean beamed proudly, running a hand over the bonnet of the Impala. "Yep. This is my baby." He looked over at Castiel's Volvo. "Your car isn't too shabby. Way better than one of those modern shitboxes."

Castiel shrugged. "I wouldn't trade it for anything," he said, looking over at before flicking blue eyes back to Dean's green. "So, we going to stand out here all day talking automobiles, or head inside and talk about automobiles there."

Dean gave Castiel a quick up and down. "I was hoping for something a little more than talking," he said, winking before turning to head inside. Castiel blushed; at least Dean's blatant flirting was a good sign. He followed after Dean into the small bar. It was clean in there, open, and Castiel found himself liking it.

Dean led him over to the bar; there was hardly anyone else around, seeing it was only 4pm, and a lot of bar-goers were still at work. Once seated, Dean turned to face Castiel.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked, leaning a little more into Castiel's space than perhaps warranted.

"Uh, whatever you're having will do…" Castiel replied. He wasn't a big drinker, and he knew he'd make a fool of himself either way. Dean smirked and called over the woman who was currently cleaning out schooner glasses.

"Hey Ellen. Me and Cas here will have two shots of your best whiskey, please." The woman, Ellen, rolled her eyes as she moved to get Dean's order.

"You know we only have one kind of whiskey here, Dean." She set four cups before them and poured the whiskey. "Don't go getting this boy too drunk, okay? I can just tell he's a lightweight." Castiel flushed at the truth in Ellen's words, but Dean just glanced at him, that stupid attractive smirk still on his face.

"Won't promise anything, Ellen," he said, picking up on shot and raising it to Castiel. Hastily following Dean's example, Castiel downed his shot, grimacing at the burn as it hit the back of his throat. He looked back at Dean, who was lifting next glass. "Go on," he said, "not as bad the second time around."

Two shots down and Castiel was already feeling looser. He smiled at Dean, fiddling with his jumper sleeve shyly. "So, I, um, may have done some research on you… you're on the KU cheer squad?"

Dean raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Yeah. I reckon I can backflip better than any of the girls, but still I'm only a support." He sighed dramatically. "I guess I can't expect the girls to hold up my weight.."

Castiel laughed. "I think it's really awesome you're on the squad."

Dean nodded. "I really do enjoy it. It's great fitness, takes my mind off studies for a while.. I mean, I get called gay and people reckon I do it only to touch girls, but the first one is half-right and the second is a bit of a benefit."

Castiel blinked. "So you're bisexual?"

Dean nodded again. "Bi, poly, pan, whatever. I just think people are hot in general." He reached over the counter and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, smiling innocently at Ellen when she tutted at him. "What about you? If you don't mind me asking…"

"Of course I don't mind." Castiel accepted the shot glass Dean handed him. "I'm gay. I can appreciate a woman's beauty, but I wouldn't have sex with one."

Dean nodded. "Guys are pretty hot, hey?" He downed his shot. "Especially the one sitting right in front of me.."

Castiel blushed, busying himself with downing his own. "I, uh.. thank you?" He tucked his hands into his sleeves to try stop his nervous fiddling.

Dean leaned closer to Castiel. "So.. tell me more about yourself?"

"There isn't much to know.. I'm 22, originally from Massachusetts, I have four older siblings; Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Anael, but she goes by Anna. Um.. I like English, obviously, and I don't know what I want to do with my degree yet. I like indie and rock and classic cars. The only exercise I do is going for runs at normally 5am because I can never seem to sleep after 4. I never seem to understand people's popular culture references. I need glasses but I'm wearing contacts at the moment. When I was 17 I decided I wanted to be a punk and got my tongue and eyebrow pierced, and wore eyeliner, and got a tattoo." He stuck his tongue out to show Dean his piercing. "And that's about it really.. like I said, not much to know."

Dean's eyes widened as Castiel showed him his tongue piercing; a simple silver bar, but still.. the effect it had on Dean was more than should be allowed. Castiel was a stranger, albeit a very attractive one. He shifted to try hide his sudden erection.

"I think there's a lot more to you than that." He looked at Castiel, trying to imagine what kind of tattoo he had. "What kind of tattoo did you get?"

Castiel flushed. "Wings. On my back and down my arms. I would show you but.." He shrugged. "Can't take my shirt off here."

"If you come home with me, will I get to see it?" Dean asked, placing a hand on Castiel's thigh. He felt the younger man shiver.

"I- I guess so…" he said, and Dean guessed he was playing with his piercing from the way his mouth moved. "But you have to tell me a little about yourself first, okay?"

Dean slid his hand further up Castiel's thigh. "Well, you already know my name is Dean Winchester, I'm an Aquarius, I'm 24. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky men and women. I have one younger brother, Sam. I want to be a mechanic after I graduate until I get onto my feet and figure out what to do for real. My exercise is cheerleading, and I too like rock music and classic cars. I have a kink for glasses, tattoos, piercings and men in eyeliner." He smirked. "Wanna go home now?"

Castiel blushed harder at Dean's blunt invitation, but nodded. Seems like he was getting his wish in getting laid tonight.


End file.
